The Forgotten Twin
by BooksNStuff
Summary: Some people think Harry was the only child Lily and James Potter had. Those people would be wrong. My name is Jane Potter. I am the daughter of Lily and James. I am the Godchild of Dumbledore. I am the twin sister of Harry Potter. I am the Forgotten Twin. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ah morning, the most awful part of the day. The sun streamed through the crack in the blinds in the tiny room, I looked around and spotted my roommate Ginny. Yes, that Ginny. I should explain my name is Jane Potter the daughter of Lily and James Potter and of course, the sister of Harry Potter. Since our parents died when we were just babies Harry and I were sent to different families in order to keep the chosen ones separate incase one of us was killed the other one would be there to fulfil the prophesy. Harry was sent to live with our asshole aunt and her asshole husband and there pig of a son. I, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to be sent to live with the wonderful Weasley family.

Life with the Weasley's has been amazing I honestly couldn't complain. Molly and Arthur treat me like their own child. I share a room with Ginny as she is the only other girl that lives i the Burrow. Gin is like the little sister that anyone would be lucky to have. She is the closest thing to a friend I have. Even though my home life is ideal, the same cannot be said for my social life. You would think having the name Potter would come with instant popularity but that is sadly not the way. Harry is everything people thought the offspring of Lily and James Potter would be. He is a Gryffindor, confident, brave, charming and a member of the golden trio. Whereas me, I am a Slytherin, shy, a bit of a recluse and not the perfect child people expected lily and James to produce. As you can imagine being a Potter in Slytherin does not bode to well with the other members of my house.

Anyway thats enough about my life back to reality. Today was the last day of summer and Molly was making us to Diagon Alley to collect all of the school supplies we would need for the year. I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. The perks of being one of the few girls to the live in the burrow was that Ginny and I recently got access to our own bathroom after Molly decided that young women shouldn't have to beautify themselves in the same area that Ron uses to take his extra long showers. I washed my face and applied a very light amount of makeup mainly consisting of mascara, powder and the smallest bit of concealer under my eyes. As I was finishing up my mascara a shout could be heard from downstairs. "Jane! Ginny! We are leaving in 5 minutes if you are not down here by then you will have to wear the same uniforms as last year!" shouted Molly. "Oh Shit" I heard Ginny shout, followed by a thump of what I can only assume came about as a result of her falling out of bed. I hurriedly scooped my long brown hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, and then threw on some cropped yoga pants and a vest shirt. As I ran down the stairs I was putting on my battered nike sneakers and grabbing my scruffy backpack.

"I'm here. I'm here." I said sliding into the kitchen and snatching the slice of toast out of Ron's hand just as he went to take a bite. "Jane, would you please go with Ginny around the different places she needs to go to get the items she needs for school. Normally I would do it and let the older boys handle themselves but I am not willing to have a repeat of last year where the twins spent the money for their uniforms in a bloody joke shop." Molly said glaring at the twins. "Yeah thats fine, I don't mind. I could use some new items from the Joke Shop myself." I replied while winking at the twins who started to laugh at the disappointed look their mother shot me. Not too long after that Ginny came downstairs and we headed off to complete our errands.

Once we all reached Diagon Alley we all broke off into our respective groups, Ginny and myself, the twins and their mother and Ron went to meet up with Harry and Hermione. First stop Flourish and Blotts. As the door swung open into the shop parents could be seen frantically running around the shop trying to prepare their children for the school year ahead. Ginny and I eventually gathered up all of the books we needed for the year and took our place in the extremely long check out line. In hindsight maybe leaving all of the before school shopping to the day before school was not a good idea but I tried my hardest not to think about school over summer. Ginny and I passed the time by chatting about random things.

As we got two people away from the front of the queue I felt a pair of hands wrap around my eyes and a voice whisper in my ear "Guess whoooo ?" The unmistaken cheery voice of Fred Weasley rang through my ears. "Ummm I don't know, hopefully not that ginger tosser Fred Weasley." After I said that the hands that were previously over my eyes dropped to my shoulders and spun me around. I was met with the puppy dog eyes of the Weasley in question. "That wasn't very nice Potter. I would bring up how your hair looks like a crow has taken up residency in it but I am too much of a gentleman for that." He smirked nudging me with his elbow. I chuckled at his goofiness and we all chatted until it was time to check out.

FREDS POV

When we walked out of the bookstore with Gin and Jane, George came up to me and whispered in my ear.  
"What was that all about?".  
" What do you mean what was what ?" I replied.  
" You know what I am talking about. The guess who thing. You have been drooling over her all summer. Do you like Jane?" George half whispered half shouted.  
"No way! Like she is a good looking girl but she is not my type."  
"Oh yeah? Then why is your eyes currently on her butt?" He replied with a wink.  
"Its a girl wearing yoga pants George, of course I'm going to look at her butt!"

I shouted this last part a little too loud and my head shot up to see if the girls had noticed, luckily they were too engrossed in the conversation they were having. Thank Merlin for that !

I couldn't stop thinking about what George had said to me. Was I making it that obvious? During the summer I may have developed a slight crush on Jane. She is no longer the little girl that came to live with us. I realised I had this crush on her when she came back from a run one day and she had on those damn yoga pants. Since that point the crush has grown. I didn't think anyone had noticed, but I should have known George would have figured it out the man knows me better than I know myself. Its not only a physical attraction I have towards her. Even though we have lived together forever, Jane keeps herself to herself but over summer she and I began talking more and I realised that we have a lot in common.

The girls didn't take too long getting their uniforms. They were in and out in no time and once they were done we headed back to the Burrow. When we arrived home, we saw the golden trio standing in the kitchen. Jane dropped her bags at the door and ran to give her brother a big hug. "Harry! I missed you. Hows my little brother doing?" She said ruffling his hair. "Jane you are three minutes older than me. That doesn't make you my big sister." Harry said trying to tame his scruffy raven hair. "Now now, little Harry. As the older twin out of George and I. I have to agree with Janey on this one." I said slinging my arm around her shoulders. I couldn't help but notice how petit she was when I put my arm around her. She laughed at my reaction but didn't remove the arm around her shoulders, causing my stomach to do a little flip.

We all chatted in the kitchen, mainly talking about Harry and what summer was like for him in the muggle world. After what seemed like ages, Jane said she needed to go put her stuff away before my mum shouted at her. She shrugged out from underneath my arm and excused herself. Ginny followed not long after her.

JANES POV:

As I started to pack up the things I got today into my trunk. Ginny came into the room and cleared her throat. "So 'Janey' care to tell me what that was downstairs?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked with a quizzical look. "Oh nothing, just you and Fred getting cozy in the kitchen." She replied flopping down onto my bed. "Gin. Really? Are you seriously trying to insinuate that I was flirting with your brother.". "Please don't lie to me I can see when someone is flirting or not. I know you and Fred were flirting with each other. The cheeky winks at breakfast, the guess who game in the bookshop and the flirty looks.-"

Just as she was about to continue a knock came to our bedroom door and Hermione walked through. Ginny and Hermione were close friends, I never really got to talk to her that much. I always felt uncomfortable around her and I know she feels the same around me. I honestly couldn't blame her, I am a Slytherin and my house mates are hardly welcoming of her. Even though I have no issues with muggle borns, being in Slytherin can sometimes give the impression that I do. I honestly don't even know how to approach this subject with her due to my lack of confidence. The exact lack of confidence that stopped me ever having friends. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and the two began to gossip. Every so often Ginny would try to incorporate me into the conversation but I don't know most of the people they were talking about so my input wasn't of great importance.

It was about an hour later when Ginny left to go to the bathroom leaving Hermoine and I to sit in an awkward silence. "So how was your summer?" I said trying to stop the torture that was this silence. "Good yours?" She said looking everywhere but me. "Good" I said. Just as the awkward silence was about to take hold again she cleared her throat and said. "Jane, can we talk please ?" This caught me off guard. "Uh yeah sure I guess." I said nearly choking on my own spit in fear. I took a seat on my bed and faced her.

"So Jane. I know you don't like me and I get it but I just want you to know I have no hard feelings towards you. I just would prefer to let you know that I know I am despised by all of Slytherin house but you are my best friends twin sister and I would like to try change your opinion of me for the sake of my friendship with Harry. I hope one day maybe we could even be friends." Hermoine said in what seemed to be one long breath. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She actually wanted to be friends with me. Lonely Potter was finally getting a friend. "Hermoine thank you for this. I don't hate you, I know why you think that but I don't feel that way at all. Just because I am in Slytherin house does not mean that I share all of the same beliefs as them. I would never judge someone on their parents being muggles. The Weasley's raised me better than that." I said laughing to myself at the last part. Hermoine jumped off Ginny's bed to hug me. Ginny came back into the room not long after with snacks and the boys in tow.

"So what are we going to do tonight it is the last day of Summer?" Ron asked to the room. "I don't know about you but I am up for some alcohol and games." George said. Everyone agreed in unison except me. Not out of disagreement but I wasn't sure if I was invited so I just assumed I wasn't. "What about you Jane ?" Fred said jumping on the bed beside me. "I'd love to go, that is if I'm invited. If I am not invited it sounds lame and you suck." I said looking up to the ginger giant plonked beside me with a smile on my face. "Of course you are invited Jay" he said throwing his arm around my shoulders again and ruffling my hair. When I finally pulled my head away from Fred's I was met by Ginny winking in my direction.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter is quite slow but only really used to set the outline of the story. It will get better after this I promise ! Let me know what you think xo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Thanks especially to those who let me know in the reviews what they thought of it. Don't forget if you have any questions , thoughts or constructive criticism let me know. Like the chapter before I don't own anything except for Jane so no suing please.

Chapter 2:

"Gin what should I wear tonight I have never 'hung out' with a group of people this big, except for Weasley family dinners." I said rifling through my wardrobe. "Jane just wear what you are wearing its not a big thing. That is unless you are trying to impress a certain someone." Said Ginny raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Oh shut up Gin. Fred and I are just friends. Yes we have become better friends this summer but I am not Fred's type." "Say what you want but I think you two would be good together." Ginny explained finally dropping the conversation. She then finally suggested that I should just wear comfy clothes like my pyjamas. I changed into track pants and a Slytherin sweatshirt and headed downstairs to meet the others.

When I reached the others I saw everyone else dressed similar to me except everyone was wearing an item of clothing embellished with the Gryffindor emblem in comparison to my Slytherin attire. "So we can't drink in the house without mum and dad catching us so I think we should go to the old barn down the end of the garden and drink there." George explained quietly so Molly and her super strength hearing wouldn't hear. "But its so cold in the barn and not the mention the spiders" said Ron panic in his eyes. "Relax little Ronnikins, the spiders aren't going to hurt and if you are going to complain that much about the cold bring a blanket" chimed Fred. "Maybe blankets wouldn't be a bad idea, the barn does get pretty cold. 'Mione and I can grab some and some pillows and you guys can grab the drinks and some snacks and we can meet in the barn in like 10 minutes?" I said. Murmurs of agreement ran through the group until Harry said "Wait since when are you and Hermione friends ?" "We never weren't friends but its never to late to be better friends" Hermione said linking her hand through mine and heading off towards my room.

Once in my room Hermoine and I grabbed the blankets off the beds along with the blankets in the wardrobe and the pillows too. My hands were so full with blankets I could barely see where I was when I was going when I reached the kitchen. I made it as far as the back door when I ran straight into Fred. I stumbled and let all of the contents of my arms fall to the floor. I was about to fall to the floor too when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me to my feet again. "Thanks Fred. I probably should have taken two trips for all of this." I said gesturing to the pile of blankets surrounding us. "Probably should have but hey you made it this far. Which is super impressive considering how clumsy you are." He said with a chuckle.

Once we were out in the barn the drinks began to flow and so did the conversation. Everyone gathered in a circle and got situated beneath the blankets and amongst the pillows. "Ok so what games are we playing tonight, probably no spin the bottle, because well half the group happen to be siblings."I said. "Yeah I would like to avoid kissing a sibling where possible" agreed Ron. "Well then what about truth or dare ? It still has an element of risk to it but avoids the possibility of incest" Suggested George. Everyone laughed at Georges explanation but agreed to play the game.

"Ok everyone grab a drink. This is how its going to work. The person who is asking the question or giving the dare will spin this bottle and who ever it lands on it the victim. As I am the one who thought of the game I will spin first" spoke George. He leant forward and spun the bottle that was in the middle of the circle. The bottle spun around and eventually landed on Hermoine.  
"So 'Mione, truth or dare? "  
"Oh Merlin, I don't know. I am going to go with truth."  
"Borrrinnggg. So Hermoine, true or false, do you have a crush on my dear brother Ronnikins? "  
" Its true" Hermoine said and immediately clapped her hand straight over her mouth.  
"I didn't mean to say that. Why did I say that ?" She turned bright red first with embarrassment and then anger as she turned and looked at the twins that were smirking.  
"You two! What did you do? Is this another one of your stupid pranks?" She bellowed looking directly at the twins who were doubling over in laughter. "I wouldn't exactly call it stupid now. It took us a long time to get this right. You are lucky enough to be one of the first people to test one of the new products by yours truly. It works like veritaserum but not as strong and only lasts for about 10 minutes. Thought it would bring an element of truth to the game." Fred smirked. Even though she was annoyed, it was Hermione and she cannot help but be impressed at advancements in the wizarding world.

Eventually she calmed down and the game resumed. It was Hermione's turn to spin the bottle now. It was unfortunate enough to land on me. "So truth or dare ?" "I'm feeling adventurous, dare" I said with confidence. "Jane I dare you to kiss George."

FREDS POV

What the fuck did Hermoine just say? Did she honestly expect Jane to go through with this? Would George go through with it? Why does it feel like my heart is hanging out of my arse? "Damn it Hermione thats mean" Jane laughed. She leaned across the circle in what seemed like slow motion. "C'mere Georgie" she said and grabbed his shirt. Just as my head was about it explode with anger and anticipation Jane leaned in and kissed George. She kissed George and I wasn't screaming. Why was I not screaming you may ask? Well because beautiful Janey didn't kiss George on the lips but on the cheek. "Hey thats cheating!" Hermoine shouted indignantly. "Sorry Hermoine you didn't specify" Jane giggled and went back to her position in the circle.

Next up to spin the bottle was Jane and it landed on Ginny. "Ginny truth or dare". "Definitely truth." Ginny said. "Ok Gin, Draco, Dean, Neville. Fuck, Marry, Kill" Jane said with this wicked glint in her eye. I never really understood why she was in Slytherin until I saw her a this moment in time. She looked so cunning and brave it was so hot. I really did not want to hear Ginny's reply to this. As her older brother its kind of gross to hear this shit. "Ok so I would have to say, kill Dean, fuck Draco and marry Neville." Ginny replied. " WHAT !" exclaimed everyone around the group. "You would want to fuck Draco seriously ?" Ron shouted. After everyone got over Ginny's gross answer to that question the game carried on for hours until everyone was either too tired to continue or too drunk to form a complete sentence. Jane just so happened to be on the drunker side of the scale. Jane was so drunk that we all decided we should not go to back to the house incase she got caught by mum. All of the blankets were already out her so there was no reason to risk it.

Everyone took a space on the barn floor and settled down to go to bed, when Jane felt a little bit sick so I brought her outside for some fresh air. "Fire Whiskey is great until you end up like this." I laughed as Jane slid down to the ground with her back against the barn wall. "Yeah my head is spinning but the fresh air is bringing life back into me. Come sit with me so I don't feel like that much of a mess" Jane said while patting the spot next to her. "Will do Janey" I said sliding down beside her. "I like it when you call me Janey" she said leaning her head against my shoulder. "Oh yeah ? Then I'll do it more" "Can I tell you something? " Janey said burping half way through the sentence. "Anything. Go right ahead." "Ginny keeps saying we are flirting, I don't think we are. Although to be honest I don't think I have ever experienced flirting in my life. I wouldn't even know if someone was flirting with me even if they told me they were." she rambled. I am going to kill Ginny. I need to seriously up my game if George and Ginny noticed.

"Earth to Fred" Jane said waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry I was in a world of my own." I don't know what took over me but I could not control what I did next. Maybe it was the left over truth serum or maybe it was the alcohol but I know sober me would not have done this. "Jane what would you say if I told you I was flirting with you" I couldn't even look at her. My heart was in my throat. "Fred stop kidding thats not nice" Jane laughed. "I am not kidding Janey I like you. I was clearly not subtle about it as I thought." I said slightly heart broken at her reaction.

That heart break didn't last for long, as when I glanced over at her she moved to sit up on her knees. Before I could comprehend what was happening Janey leaned closer to me and placed her lips lightly upon mine and applied the slightest amount of pressure. When I finally regained my composure I began to kiss her back. As I began to kiss her back our actions grew more confident and feverish and before we knew Janey was sitting in my lap her hands running through my hair and my hand grasping her waist pulling her closer to me. I was in heaven. This was exactly what I wanted all summer. Something felt off though. Should we be doing this when we were both so drunk ? No we shouldn't. Reluctantly I pulled away. She let out a whimper of objection but if we let this go any further we could both regret it in the morning.

"Hey we should probably head inside its pretty cold out here. I wouldn't want you getting sick." I managed to choke out as Jane started kissing my neck. She looked up at me with disappointment in her eyes. "I am not as good of a kisser as you expected am I ?"she said moving off my lap and looking down at the ground. "No no no certainly not I just think since we are both pretty drunk we should head inside so we don't do anything we will regret." I said lifting her head up so she could look me in the eyes. She first looked unsure of how to process this but after a second or two her million watt smile broke out on her face. She seemed to be happy enough with my explanation and pulled me to my feet.

We headed back into the barn to see everyone asleep. Or so we thought. As I looked around the barn I noticed that everyone had rearranged themselves leaving only two spaces beside each other. The space that I previously occupied and the space that George occupied. Jane crawled into the makeshift bed and began to make herself comfortable. She looked up at me and said "Lay down Fred. Don't worry I won't make another move on you again tonight" said Jane with a smirk on her face. I made my way towards the bed and I noticed Georges head lift off his pillow and him wink towards me. Just as I was about to say good nigh to Jane I noticed she was already asleep.

JANES POV

I woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers. What the fuck happened the night before? I felt a warm breath at the back of my neck and a heavy weight which I later found out to be an arm around my waist. I moved around and was met with the sleeping, and drooling face of Fred Weasley. "Fred! Fred! Wake up!" I whispered while shaking him. He just snored and pulled me closer to him. "Fred!" I said a littler louder but this time I added a semi hard kick to the shin. "Ow what the fuck Janey! Good morning to you too." He said in a morning voice that, I'm not gonna lie was pretty attractive. He moved the arm that was around my waist up to his eyes to rub them. "What the fuck did you guys give me to drink last night? I can't remember a single thing and my head feels like it got a smack of the whomping willow. I thought I saw his face freeze and his face slightly drop, he was probably in as much pain as I was. "You really can't remember anything" he said. "Not a single fucking thing" I said rubbing my temples. I know what you are thinking when did Jane start swearing so much. Truth is I have a mouth like a sailor but it only really comes out when I'm annoyed, in pain or surprisingly around Fred. "Did I miss anything important?" I asked still massaging my head. "Not really just the same old same old" Fred said in a monotone voice.

A/N : Yayyy kisses! Boo drunken amnesia! Let me know what you think ! xox


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back! Thanks again for letting me know what you thought about the previous chapter, if anyone has any comments, concerns or questions do feel free to let me know either in private message or in the reviews.

Chapter 3:

JANES POV

Breakfast was a sullen affair this morning. Everyone ate quietly and quickly. If anyone walked into the room they would probably think this was some form of a wake. We were mourning though. We were mourning the loss of our summer. Okay, okay I am being very dramatic but I think its allowed considering I'm hungover as hell and I have the worlds longest train ride with a group of the loudest people in the wizarding world ahead of me. Looking around the table Fred seemed to be the most upset out of everyone. The usually jolly character looked as if someone pissed in his cornflakes. I know he hated school but I didn't know it was this much.

"Hurry up everyone and get ready you need to leave for kings cross soon" Molly said while clearing off the table, regardless if you were done with your food or not. So not to get on the bad side of Molly carried the rest of my breakfast items to the sink and ran upstairs. I got to the bathroom just slightly before Ginny, closing the door just as she tried to step through it. With the noise of Ginny cursing and banging on the bathroom door in the background, I began to get ready. If I was going to be sitting on the train for the longest of times I wanted to be clean and comfy. This being said I hopped into the shower and lathered up my hair with my cherry shampoo and scrubbed my body clean.

Ten minutes later I was dried and dressed in a simple black pair of ripped jeans, a graphic t-shirt, a flannel thrown over top and my black leather vans. My hair was thrown into my signature messy bun. Once I was ready I put Gin out of her misery and let her use the bathroom. The last little bits were put into my trunk and my uniform was stashed in my backpack. This took no time and before I knew it I was struggling to carry my trunk downstairs. George saw my struggle on the stairs and grabbed on the handles of it and helped me carry it down stairs. "Thanks George. I really need to start working out before next year otherwise I think this damn thing will either crush me or fall through the upstairs floor." I said finally dropping my side of the trunk on the floor. "Its nothing Jane, a big strong man like me can handle a puny little trunk like this" said George flexing his muscles. Fred brushed my George and I and knocked into George in the mean time, this made George stumble and bump into me. Guess he is not out of the bad mood he was in this morning.

GEORGES POV

After helping Jane down the stairs with her case, I cracked a joke at I was such a strong man. This obviously upset Fred because the guy nearly tackled me to the ground. How this man can deny he has a crush on her is beyond me. A blind man could see how goofy he acts around her. I wonder what happened last night. Could it be the reason he is being such a knob this morning? "Gather round gather round everyone! There are only so many seats in the car so some of you will have to travel with Fred and George now that they can apparate." said mum. "I call car " yelled Ginny. "Me too" called Ron and Hermione all at the same time. Jane and Harry said the same but a fraction of a second later. "So it looks like the Potter twins are travelling with the Weasley twins." I said smirking at the look of pure horror on Jane's face. "Looks that way just please don't kill me" Harry said laughing.

"Ok I think Jane should apparate with Fred and i'll take Harry" I said pulling Harry to my side. Hopefully the more time Fred and Jane spend together the quicker they will get together. "Are you sure about that George? I would probably prefer to take Harry ?" Fred said scratching the back of his neck. What the fuck was he doing ? Fred and Jane were practically inseparable this summer but now he suddenly passing up spending time with her. "Fred don't be so ridic-" Molly began to protest but was interrupted by a confused Jane. "Its fine Molly I don't mind travelling with George as long as George doesn't mind taking me ?" I couldn't help but notice the sadness that infused Jane's voice. I am going to have to talk to Fred before he fucks up completely.

It came time to leave the Burrow for another year at Hogwarts. Jane and I were the first to apparate off. Let me tell you this trying to apperate while hanging onto a trunk and trying not to kill the person you are transporting is not easy. When we got to Kings Cross Jane landed in a way that can only be described as graceless. Not only did she fall flat on her face the trunk that she struggled to carry down the stairs also landed on top of her pinning her to the ground. I pulled the case off her and took her hand to help her to her feet. Fred and Harry arrived not long after us. Fuckwit Fred stormed away from us as soon as he could.

"George is everything alright with Fred this morning? He seems angry at me. Did I do something to hurt him last night?" Jane said in a concerned voice. "I honestly have no idea whats wrong with Fred. He seemed fine last night. Do you remember anything from when you and Fred went outside?" I asked. "We went outside? I cannot remember a single thing from last night if I am completely honest." She said biting her lip nervously. "Maybe you should talk to him Jane. See if anything happened. Just don't hurt him please." I said pleadingly.

FRED POV

I know what you are thinking, Fred why are you being such a sandy vagina? Well the reason I am such a sandy vagina is the girl I have had a crush on for months made out with me last night and forgot all about it the next morning. So now I am stuck asking myself did she kiss me because she was drunk off her ass or because she actually likes me. I feel like such a dumbass and not to mention a massive dickhead. Jane sounded hurt when I chose to take Harry over her. I just couldn't be around her like that. So now I am hiding in the bathroom of Kings Cross, that way I can avoid facing her.

I probably spent close to 40 minutes hiding there before Harry was sent in to get me. Harry and I finally made it onto the Hogwarts express and because of the amount of time I spent hiding in the toilet we were one of the last few people on the train meaning the only free cabin was the one George and Jane were situated in. When I slid the door open both their heads shot up. "Glad you could make it lad" George smiled at me. I could only grunt in return. There was silence in the cabin, not a comfortable silence by any means. It was one of those silences where you could feel like something needed to be said, but they were too nervous too. I allowed myself to look over at Jane. She was sitting poker straight up in seat and her hands were fidgeting in her lap. I gently touched her elbow to get her attention. This caused her to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you but are you ok?" I said pulling my hand back. She began to nod that she was ok but then froze and let out a sigh. "Actually I kind of need to talk to you about something. Can we go talk somewhere private?" She said biting her lip.

Normally if a girl asked me to go somewhere private with them I would over the moon. Not this time though, this time I was shitting bricks. I have a rough idea of what the conversation is going to go like but my god I didn't want to have it. There is only one way this will turn out slightly less shitty that what I am currently thinking and that way ends with her slapping me but still wanting to be friends. Jane was looking at me oddly when I realised that my inner monolog had taken longer than expected and I had yet to answer her. "Uh yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" "Out in the corridor will have to do if thats ok?" She said getting up to leave not waiting for me to go with her.

We found a quite space along the corridor. I lent against the wall and she stood awkwardly in front of me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I said trying to get the conversation rolling. She looked like she didn't want to answer but she forced herself to. "Fred what happened last night? Did I do or say something to upset you? I promise I didn't mean to if I did."she rambled on. My god she looked adorable. Should I tell her? I mean she has a right to know but was now the time? "No nothing happened last night." It all came out as a rushed sentence. All I wanted to do was leave. I tried to push past Jane but she stopped me. "Don't like to me Fred. We have lived together my entire life. I know when you are upset. Now tell me whats going on." Jane's voice was dripping with worry. The only thing I could do was tell her what was going on.

"Something did happen last night. I will tell you but before I do I need you to promise that you won't hate me for what happened. I don't want to lose you."  
"Ok I think I can do that. Now tell me what happened, so we can work this out." Jane said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Last night in the barn you got pretty drunk, we all did. When we were setting the barn up to go asleep you felt sick so I brought you outside to see if fresh air would help. We were talking outside and you told me that Ginny keeps telling you that we are flirting but you didn't believe it and that you have never had someone flirt with you. I don't know I think it was the alcohol but it made me admit that I was flirting with you and that I have a crush on you. Then you kissed me." Everything came out of me in a flood of words. The silence that followed killed me. Not literally but figuratively. "Are you going to say something ? This silence has me shitting bricks." I said looking at the ground. "Okay" said Jane. "Okay? You have to give me something more than just ok Jane." "Sorry I am just shocked. I honestly wasn't expecting that." She said. "Im guessing you don't feel the same way about me. Thats ok I should have known, you are way out of my league." I began to ramble and about two minutes into my insane ramblings Jane cut me off. "Wait Fred. Who said I don't feel the same way about you? "

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this and the slight cliffhanger. I have just gotten a new job so work is taking up most of my time. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back ! Soooo sorry about the wait! Thanks to Chelsea Always who never fails to let me know how they are feeling after a chapter update. Don't forget to let me know what you think. I also don't own anything but Jane.

Reminder of the previous chapter:

"Im guessing you don't feel the same way about me. Thats ok I should have known, you are way out of my league." I began to ramble and about two minutes into my insane ramblings Jane cut me off. "Wait Fred. Who said I don't feel the same way about you?

Chapter 4:

JANES POV

"Wait what" Fred exclaimed with his mouth agape. I was not expecting Fred to drop the whole I like you bomb on me. Was I thinking that maybe he liked me? I am not going to lie, yes I was. The thought never lasted for long because I just brushed it away whenever I did. He was now looking at me with bug eyes and his mouth hanging open. Oh fuck I didn't reply I just left him waiting while I talk to myself in my head. "I said I didn't say I didn't like you. To be completely frank I don't know how I feel." I said trying to avoid his gaze. "Oh ok. Wait who is Frank?" Fred said looking puzzled. I let out a small laugh. "Its an expression Fred. I am not saying I don't like you but I am not saying that I do like you either. Do I find you creeping into my mind every now and then? Yes but I also don't know if the feelings are more than platonic. You are the closest thing I have ever had to having a friend of my own besides Gin. I don't just want to jump into something and then end up losing you." I said. Fred placed his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head to look into his eyes.

"I understand Jane, I really do. You need to understand though that if something ever did happen between us, which I am still hoping will, It would never end in you losing me. I also don't want you to feel pressured in anyway. If its something that is meant to be it will happen." he said. In true Fred Weasley fashion he added with a wink"I would never deprive you of your daily fix of Fred Weasley." Fred is handling this so maturely. I reached over and gave Fred a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine. "Hope you know this means the flirting is going to get worse."Fred said. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Damn, he is a charmer. I can't help but feel butterflies at his claim. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then headed back to the cabin.

When we arrived back to the cabin Harry and George were sitting on one bench leaving one free for Fred and I to sit on. "Well are you a couple yet ?" George said after some time. "No Georgie we are still just friends. For now that is." Fred said winking at me. Silence filled the cabin again until Harry eventually piped up. "Wait what ? You have a crush on my sister?" It wasn't only me that didn't notice it so. Maybe it was a Potter thing. The train was fast approaching Hogwarts meaning it was time to change into the itchy sack of shit otherwise known as my uniform. The boys moved into Ron's cabin which also contained Neville, Dean and Seamus. Hermoine and Ginny came into mine to change.

While we were changing I thought it would be a good idea to fill the girls in on the newest developments between Fred and I. Never having friends I don't know the most elegant or socially acceptable way to do this. "So I have a bit of news about Fred and I" I blurted out. Both of their faces displayed shock and then excitement. "Do I have a new sister in law? " Gin gasped. "No you idiot. You don't have a new sister in law, but I do have to admit Fred did confess that he likes me. Before you ask I didn't tell him I like him because well I don't know if I like him in that way." I said. "Bullshit! You can lie to yourself Potter but you can't lie to me. As gross as it is to say, you want to bang my brother." Ginny said cringing at the last part. The last part of her statement had me turning beet red. "Can you please not say that? I don't want to 'bang' anyone right now." "Say what you need to Potter but I bet you and him get together soon."

We spent so long talking Fred and I that we had to quickly get ready when we heard the boys knocking on the cabin door. I hurriedly ripped off my t-shirt and I heard a gasp. It was from Hermoine. She saw it. The one thing that made me so self conscious. The one thing that stopped me ever having any kind of physical relationship. My scar. Everyone knows about Harrys scar. What they don't know is my scar while it is hidden, it much larger and more gruesome looking. Harrys scar looks like a lightning bolt. Mine resembles the dark mark and stretches from my lower back across onto my stomach, ending inches before my bellybutton. "Jane what happened?" Hermione said. "Its my version of Harrys scar, please don't tell anyone about it the only one who knows about it other than Ginny is Molly. Its not something I like waving about." I said throwing on my shirt buttoning it quickly. She nodded in response.  
The rest of our uniforms where thrown on quickly and the boys were let into the room.

FREDS POV

The girls finally let us back in the cabin. Everyone from the other cabin piled into this cabin resulting in a very tight squeeze. Jane, Hermione and Neville were the last ones that didn't manage to get a seat. As Jane was going to sit on the floor, I pulled her over to sit in my lap. "Hope you don't mind sitting here. I thought it would be more comfortable than on the floor" I whispered in her ear. "You really weren't kidding about not backing down with the flirting were you? For the record, I kind of like it" she winked in my direction and turned herself in my lap to face the group. As she wriggled in my lap I could feel my jeans becoming tighter. You win this round Jane.

Jump forward a couple of hours, we had all unpacked into our rooms and were summoned to the great hall for the opening banquet. As always seating was arranged by the house that we were sorted into. I sat with all of my friends and the Gryffindor house. At moments like this I felt sorry for Jane sitting at Slytherin house. She doesn't belong there with those animals in Slytherin, she belongs with us in Gryffindor. The sorting hat was not in the right frame of mind to put her there. Dumbledore began his opening speech. He started like always welcoming us back to the school and updating the students on the new rules and regulations of the school. Once the finished talking, the banquet appeared and everyone tucked in. I was too busy stuffing my face to notice what was occurring at the Slytherin table. As much as Jane is permanently on my mind so was food. A man has got to eat.

I was halfway through my second plate of food, when I looked over and saw Pigface Parkinson aka Pansy Parkinson sneering something into Jane's ear. Jane looked physically sick and pushed her plate away and leaned back in her seat. Parkinson was joined by her legion of horse faced trolls. They all began to taunt her. Jane stood up and began to walk away when Parkinson grabbed a handful of Jane's hair and pulled her back. Just as I got up to walk over to her we all saw something we thought we would never see. Jane Potter head butted Parkinson. A fucking head butt. The smack of her head sent Parkinson to the floor, her minions surrounding her instantaneously. A communal gasp was heard through out the Great Hall. No one could believe what had just happened before their eyes. The forgotten Potter just knocked Pansy Parkinson the fuck out.

Snape, the head of Slytherin house came barrelling down the Great Hall with Dumbledore in tow. Harry, Ginny and I also made our way to stand with Jane. She was rubbing her head here Pansy had pulled it and here her head made contact with the she devil. "Explain yourself ladies." Snape said looking directly at Jane. "I was defending myself because that sorry excuse for a witch, tried to make another year of my life hell. I had enough, so I defended myself. Was it the best way I could have done it ? No but it sure was effective." Jane said calmly. This made the crowd who had gathered around snicker, myself included.  
"Both of you my office now." Dumbledore said with authority. Jane and Snape followed along with Pansy being dragged behind them by her friends.

Harry and I also followed them to Dumbledores office. Jane and Pansy were escorted inside while Harry, the Slytherin Skank's and I waited outside. They glared at us for the majority of the time.  
"Hey Fred ?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah man ?"  
"Do you really like my sister? Like really like her, not just to get in her pants but actually like her" said Harry  
"Yeah man. I have told her how I felt and now everything is at her pace now. I just want her to know how I feel. If she does ever want something I am here for her but if not I will just have to accept it." I said my head falling against the wall.

"If it helps in anyway, if my sister had to go out with someone I would want it to be a Weasley."  
"Thanks man" I replied. Its nice to know Harry approves of me as a partner for Jane. Now all I need is Jane to like me the same way and things will be great. I thought back to what happened with Jane in the Great Hall. I was thinking about how she shouldn't be in Slytherin and then she goes and knocks someone out. Maybe there is more to Jane than I thought.

JANES POV

Sitting in Dumbledores office now was so odd. Usually when I am here I am just visiting my godfather not here for punishment. The look of disappointment in his face was awful. My two favourite adults in the world were Snape and Dumbledore. Potions was always my favourite class and Dumbledore always looked out for me. I just couldn't help it. Pansy has tried to make my life a living hell since first year but now I have had enough. I broke. I probably shouldn't have head butted her but it seemed to have shut her up for a while.

"Now Miss Parkinson please explain what happened in the cafeteria."Dumbledore speaks.  
"Well Sir, I tried to talk to Jane about her summer and she just began to insult me and then she attacked me like some sort of wild animal." She fake cried. "Pansy please, everyone in the room saw you pull my hair first." I scoffed. "Now Potter your side of the story please" Snape said in his usual monotone voice. "I was at the Slytherin table having dinner, when Pig Face, I mean Parkinson, came over and started her usual tirade of insults at me along with her pack of hounds she calls friends. I got up to leave and when I did she grabbed my hair and pulled me back to her. So I broke and head butted her. I know I shouldn't have but there is only so much someone could take." I rambled.

"Ok so from what I understand Jane, you are in the running for prefect yes?" Dumbledore said.  
"I am sir." I replied.  
"This is going to sound quite unorthodox considering what you are in my office for, but Jane I am willing to award you the position of prefect. This will allow you to stay in the prefects quarters and not in the regular dormitories." Dumbledore said.  
"So she attacks me and get awarded a position on the prefects ?" Pansy screeched.  
"It would look that way Parkinson. Not that you are so innocent yourself." Snape snaps.  
"Now both of you. No more trouble for the rest of the year." said Dumbledore as the door of his office swings open.

I walked outside to see Fred and Harry leaning against the wall. Fred is so unbelievably sweet recently. Am I stupid for not snatching him up now? He looks at me and I can't help a smile break out on my face. "So how did things go ?" Harry says anxiously. "I went in expecting a punishment after all I did knock someone out. Instead I got a promotion. I am now a prefect" I said laughing. "No way !" They said pulling me into a group hug. "Yeah way! The only downside is I have to move all of my stuff again but this time to the prefect dorms." I said groaning. "Im not doing anything, I can help." Fred offered. "That would be great the more the merrier" I said. "I would offer to help but, well I don't want to." Harry said with a shrug. "What a fantastic brother I have" I replied with a laugh.

Fred and I set off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms to grab my stuff. Packing up wasn't too hard as I just got there that day. Getting it to the other side of the castle on the other hand was not a good time. The prefect dorms were located near the top of the castle and the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons. Once we got to the tower we let the trunk fall on the floor and collapsed on the floor beside it. No one else had gotten the news if they were a prefect or not yet leaving the dorms empty. "What the fuck did you pack Janey? I feel like I just carried Ron up a mountain." Fred said laughing. "Just the essentials, oh and my favourite rock collection. A girl can't leave home without it." I said laughing.

"So what did you think about my little meltdown today? Not like me" I asked leaning up on my elbows facing Fred. "Do you want the truth or do you want a lie?" He said with a wink. "Tell me the truth of course." "Well at first I was thinking Janey is too innocent for Slytherin. Then you knocked that bitch out. I got a bit of a shock a first because well no one would have thought you would have done that. Then I have to say I was pretty impressed and a little turned on" He said laughing at the last part. The tips of my ears and my face started to blush red. "I am sorry. Am I coming on a bit too strong?" Fred said. "No no its not that its just, I do like you, I just don't know if I am ready for something this big. I don't want to lose you as a friend. When you say things like that, it makes me want to throw caution to the wind and just go with my gut. I know I shouldn't." I said the lighthearted mood going with my rambling. "Janey, for once in your life just do what you want in the now and worry about the future when it comes about." He was right. I was worried about something that may never happen and if it does I should cross that bridge when I come to it. So I did what he said and threw caution to the wind.

I leaned forward and kissed Fred. He responded immediately, moving his lips with mine. This felt so nice, why did I try to postpone this? Our lips started to move more vigorously. Fred's hands moved to around my waist and pulled me closer to him, which I didn't protest. My hands moved towards his hair and my fingers ran through it. He seemed to like this and I felt his tongue brush against my lips seeking permission, which I happily granted. We stayed like this for I don't know how long. It wasn't until an owl screeched from outside the window that we broke apart. "The next time you want to want to throw caution to the wind make sure I am the person you throw it with" Fred said nuzzling my neck with his head. We stayed on the ground cuddling and kissing for the longest time. It must have been three or four in the morning, when Fred was leaving the dorm. "You probably shouldn't go in case you get caught, it is after curfew." I said. "Janey, I am Fred Weasley I never get caught." He said with a laugh. He kissed me one last time and with that he was gone.

A/N: Well this chapter had a few events! From Fred and Jane's chat. To Jane opening a can of whoop ass on Parkinson. Thanks for reading guys ! Leave me a review or drop me a message and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.


End file.
